Hungry
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: Lily had always been the tone of surprise. Semi-Cassie and Leo. They're implied one way or another. R&R?


A/N: I've been forgetting the disclaimers. -,-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hungry

"Babe."

I nudged Scorpius with my elbow.

"I'm hungry."

"Mmm," he moaned, snuggling deeper into my red locks.

I tried to shimmy and wriggle out of his grasp around my waist but it was to no avail.

"What is it?" He asked groggily, opening one eye.

"Its like three o'clock in the ruddy morning!" He complained like little toddler.

"I need to get out of bed," I said, straightforward.

"How can you be hungry?" He mumbled.

"I don't know! I'm just starving!"

As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly.

"You see?" I said, trying to prove my point.

He grumbled and reluctantly loosened his arms around my body. I rose from the bed and whispered,

"Thank you."

I stood up and turned back to kiss him on the head.

"I'll be back in a while."

He grunted in response and I heard him shifting and shuffling on the bed. I turned the knob of the door and opened it. I closed the door as silently as possible, wincing when it suddenly creaked.

I walked towards the huge Muggle refrigerator - that I had begged Scorpius to buy and let's just say that wasn't an easy job - and opened it. The blinding light pierced the darkness and I blinked continuously letting my eyes adjust to the sudden obstruction.

"Godric."

I tried to chose from the wide selection of dishes prepared by the house elf, Pitch. I ended up choosing a platter full of fruits, ranging from apples to kiwi. I was about to mutter the words on conjuring a fork but then remembered that I had left my wand on the bedside table in the bedroom.

_Probably being used to always holding a wand. You forget to do things the Muggle way. _

"_Now_, where are those cursed forks?"

I searched the caninets and finally found where all the silverware was kept. I randomly chose a fork and sat down on one of the plush chairs that the room had. I savoured the taste of every morsel of food I placed in my mouth. Then, I heard padded footsteps thumping slowly. I raised my head in surprise and anticipation and saw that it was only Scorpius.

"Oh. I thought you were in bed?" I inquired.

"Mmm," he acknowledged.

"Wow. What an answer," I mocked.

He walked closer to me and rubbed his eyes with his fisted palms.

"Merlin. How do you expect a eloquent answer when its early in the bloody morning," he bewailed.

"Then why are you up and about?"

"You weren't there. I couldn't sleep again."

Scorpius laid on the couch, closing his eyes and opening them again. He sat straighter and asked,

"What is it with these cravings for food so randomly?"

"I don't know. Must be the baby." I said, frankly and shrugged, continuing on eating my food.

_Whoop. There it is. The cat's out of the bag._

He stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to convey what I had just said.

"What?" He asked, puzzled and perplexed.

"I said, it must be the baby."

"The baby? Whose.. What.. Mine.. Bugger." He stuttered.

I just looked at him, biting my lip. I steeled myself for his rejection.

"I'm a.. father?" He asked breathlessly, as if he's run a marathon.

"Yeah," I said in a tone akin to his.

He stood up and I instinctively cringed.

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"I thought.. that you would leave."

"That's rubbish! Of course, I won't."

He bent down and kneeled.

"I love you too much," he said looking adoringly into my eyes.

"I'm so glad that a thousand words can't express what I'm feeling right now."

He kissed me gently. He let go and hugged me.

I reciprocated the action and said,

"I love you too."

We stayed in the position for who knows how long. He loosened his arms around me.

"Wait here."

I nodded.

He rushed back into our room and went as quick as he left. He kneeled again and took out a velvet covered box, gilded with intricate patterns. He opened the box to reveal a simple but elegant diamond ring with detailed designs on the silver band. If you would look closely, a lion and a snake was to be seen holding the diamond at both sides.

I gasped, not believing my eyes.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?

"Yes!"

I pulled him forward and kissed him. I let go and he gently placed the ring on my hand.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

This day was full of surprises.

* * *

Author's Note: So, how was this? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been so hectic nowadays. Exams and all jazz. But its here. :) Review?


End file.
